The present invention pertains to a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automobile seat, with the longitudinal adjuster providing motor-driven longitudinal adjustment of the vehicle seat and having a first seat rail defining the longitudinal direction, a second seat rail that can slide relative to the first seat rail, a first drive element in the first seat rail, and a second drive element cooperating with the first drive element to achieve longitudinal adjustment, with the second drive element being mounted in a drive casing belonging to the second seat rail, and the drive casing being mounted longitudinally between two bearing plates or bearing plate sections connected to the second seat rail.
DE 198 15 283 C2 discloses a longitudinal adjuster of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph, in which the drive is located in a drive casing that is held in place by a mounting clamp having a horizontal bottom section and two vertical bearing plate sections in front of and behind the drive casing. The mounting clamp is attached to the upper rail by screwing it on the upper rail in longitudinal direction in front of and behind the casing.